He Said Goodbye
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: Please, think hard...I need you to remember...did he say anything? He Said Goodbye That's all i'll say R&R Chapter 1 edited for grammer!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, I suddenly got inspired to write this story and I'm hoping you all like it. I'll try to update consistently…I've already got the second chapter finished and am starting the third…anyways I hope you enjoy…let me know!**

Don walked into the kitchen grabbing yet another slice of pepperoni pizza, taking a sip of beer as he sauntered back to the living room of his Dad's, no wait, Charlie's house. He never really understood why Charlie had been so determined not to move that he actually bought the house from there dad. Life is full of mysteries. He eased himself into the recliner making a poor attempt at holding in his laughter and his brother's face. Charlie was desperately trying to think of a word he could use that would be useful in the game of Scrabble against his father. He wasn't having any luck. Taking in the last bite of his pizza and topping it off with a swig of beer he glided over behind Charlie observing the letters in his possession. He smiled at the letters and plethora of options that his brother had at his disposal without realizing, much like life. Deftly he rearranged the letters showing his baby brother the best option. Charlie's face lit up and he spelled out the word on the board very carefully to spell it correctly.

"Congratulations Charlie, you doubled your score; you now have 20 points!" Charlie beamed as if he'd just received a major mathematics award. Don wandered back over to his chair and watch as Charlie and his father continued to play Scrabble through the night. Many times Charlie looked as if he would hurt himself trying to create a word from the letters given to him. At those times Don would wander over and help him before he really did hurt himself. Several times Alan had told Don that the peanut gallery was to stay out of the game. Don just pointed to the score sheet and told him he'd no reason to complain. By the time the game ended it was nearly midnight and their father declared it bed time. Charlie shuffled his way to bed mumbling something about having classes the next day and that he was already up too late. Don just smiled and went to his old bedroom for the night.

"Ma'am, the professor is unable to complete the equations." She turned, looking upon the shriveled little man that coward before her. He'd once been a mathematics professor at a college. Now he was a shriveled, cowardly man barely able utter a single word.

"You know what to do when they refuse to cooperate."

"But Ma'am, it is not that he refuses, the equations are a higher level than he is capable"

"Very well, get rid of him and find a new mathematician," the man turned to leave, dragging the professor behind him, "oh and Zack, make sure the next one is capable of finishing, or you'll be the one to take his place." She said the words as if she were asking for a glass of orange juice, but her steely eyes bore through his forehead. He knew she would do exactly as she said without a second thought or speck on her conscience, if she even had one.

"Yes Ma'am" He left the room, a hint of fear tickling his spine as he began his search for a new mathematician. This time it would be a mathematician that was as closed to the top as possible.

Don woke bright and early in his old bedroom rays of sunlight blinding him. He rolled away from the window only to be met by the red glare of a clock. Heaving an immense sigh he gave up and got out of bed. The hot shower felt really superb and by the time he got out he was fully awake and ready for another day's work. He darted downstairs downing a quick cup of coffee and grabbing a slice of bread to ease his father's badgering that he had to eat something. When he arrived at work it was to a fresh case. A local mathematician was found dead in a ditch. One bullet wound to the head, signs of torture, and starvation. Preliminary reports suggested that the mathematician would have died of other injuries without medical treatment. Upon deeper delving it was discovered that the mathematician had been missing for about three months. Don delegated his team to work and sat down, researching the mystery of the murdered mathematician and why he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter two…I hope you like this one…let me know…I'm working hard for you all...enjoy!**

Charlie bit his lip looking at the string of equations before him. He'd accepted an offer to help some research department as a mathematical consultant…it's what he was best at. It seemed strange working on a project for the government and not having to work through the night from time constraints or to save innocent lives. It was kinda nice. He scowled at a line in the equation. How was it that something so inanimate could be so stubborn? He shook his head and tried to tackle the line in a new way. After a few moments of struggle the line clicked into place making things work. He couldn't help but be glad that he was one of the best mathematicians he knew. _Gosh that sounds proud…when did I get to be so proud? Oh well, I suppose nothing bad can come from being the best and admitting it…I mean what could possibly happen for being the best?_

He jotted another mathematical symbol on the chalk board when he realized his pocket was vibrating. Pressing pause on his i-pod he answered his cell phone. "Eppes…yeah…ummm…no I don't think I can help with this one, try looking through files and see if there are any other murdered or kidnapped mathematicians that might be linked…well the culprit may not be trying to draw attention to the murders…okay, let me know if you have more bye."

Charlie attacked the black board once more for a spurt of fury before pausing long enough for his stomach to grumble. He scrunched his nose at the prospect of having to stop. It wasn't that he was pressured to finish, he simply enjoyed working on the particular project. Fleetingly he glanced at his watch, taking a double-take at the time. It was nearly eleven O'clock. _Well I suppose I shouldn't worry dad by staying at school into the middle of the night not eating because I'm working on a consulting project. But then again I'm making good progress and I'm not tired. No, dad would complain about me needlessly running myself into the ground, plus it's going to rain soon and I'll have to bike home in the rain if I don't leave now._ That settled it. Charlie packed his stuff, hefted his backpack on his shoulder and rode his bike towards home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He'd selected his target. It hadn't been easy finding out just how high up he went, but that had been a good sign. It meant that he was working for the top. He was an absolute genius, probably more brains than they would need but it was his neck on the line and he didn't want anymore mistakes. He had plans of attack for every entrance to the house along with the escape plans. He sat silent as a church mouse watching the home, waiting for his prey.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie parked his bike next to the staircase before heading to the fridge. The fridge was mostly bare except for a few leftovers and milk. Seeing no one within eye sight he gulped the milk straight from the carton, placing it back in the fridge. Spying a note on the table he read it. _Guys night, be back late if at all tonight, love Dad_. Charlie couldn't help but smile at himself. So he'd come home to please a father that wasn't even there, oh well. After tucking his bike away he set up to continue working on the project. No reason why he shouldn't especially with no father here to badger him about sleeping. He continued to work into the night, music blaring into his ears. His night was going well until the garage door exploded open, slamming against the wall loudly. Spinning around he found a man dressed all in black with a ski mask charging straight for him.

Charlie tried to side step the man's charge but he was a little slow, being knocked backwards he careened into a blackboard hanging on the wall, sparkles danced before his eyes. The board wobbled on its nail dangerously close to falling. The man with the ski mask swung Charlie to the ground before diving out of the way of the falling blackboard. Charlie lay on the ground stunned as the blackboard slipped from its nail, a corner slamming into the back of his head. The room spun wildly about as he slowly crawled out from under the board. He couldn't see the man anywhere. Using the desk he dragged himself to a stand waving unsteadily.

He could hear someone breathing heavily in the room. It sounded like it was behind him…or was that himself he was hearing? Charlie never got the chance for the room to steady, or for him to figure out if it was his breathing he'd heard for the man came up behind him, slamming the butt of a gun against his skull. Agony exploded as he collapsed to the ground the desk shifting out of his way with a deafening scrape. The last thing he remembered was seeing two piercing green eyes floating above him and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do you like so far? I hope you do…all I have to say is that I'm big on Whumping Don and Charlie equally and there will be lots in this story…R&R**

Don parked the car in his brother's driveway. He knew it was late but he knew his brother would be up…he was always up this late. He quietly let himself into the house not wanting to wake anybody that might be sleeping. Silently he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He noticed the note on the table from his Dad, feeling silly about being so quiet when his father had obviously been gone due to the lack of car in the driveway and that Charlie was awake seeing the beam of light emanating from the bottom of the garage door. He was surprised that he didn't hear the vigorous tapping of chalk on a blackboard or the faint echo of music blaring from an i-pod. He faintly smiled at himself, Charlie must be stumped on something.

He opened the garage wandering deeper in to see his brother. He was shocked to see it empty. Charlie's i-pod was tossed carelessly to the floor the desk had been slipped back at one corner a good foot, and one of the blackboards hanging from the was had fallen to the floor. Confused at the odd status of the garage Don took a closer look finding a pool of blood collected at the corner of the board. Alarms bells fired up crazily and the gut feeling kicked in full force as he went hurriedly through the house calling his brother, searching each room. In the end he found himself back in the garage, still without his brother, staring at the sickly pool of blood. It wasn't a tremendous amount of blood, but it was enough to scare him. The first person he called was Megan.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie woke with a start, pain erupting around his head he cried out. Collapsing back down to the ground he hit his forehead on the ground unable to hold back a whimper. _I'm lying on the ground…Why am I on the ground? For that matter where am I? _Charlie took a moment to assess himself. He was lying on the ground stomach down, head splitting in two in complete darkness. Slowly, ever so slowly he rolled onto his back being mindful of not touching his head to anything. For the moment he was content to simply stay propped up on his elbows. _Ok, wait for the room to stop spinning, then sit up…wait, how do I know the room is spinning when everything is pitch black? Now think…What do I remember last? Ummmm…I was working on that equation…someone came into the garage...that's right he attacked me. That must be why my head hurts so much, he must have won_

Easing himself onto his knees he crawled in one direction, although he didn't know which, until he reached a wall. Carefully he followed the wall until he reached a corner and followed the next wall. The third wall showed him to be in a rectangular room which so far had no door. At the third corner he stopped to catch his breath and wait for the room, which had begun rocking like a boat, to still again. After who knew how long he started following the fourth wall. About half way along a door he was about to come across flew open landing a solid blow on the side of his face. The force of the blow knocked him away from the door rolling twice like a hot dog before coming to a stop. Cradling his head he couldn't stop the groans and grunts as waves of agony coursed through his head, the world spinning and rocking, his blurring and clearing. The entering person grimaced.

"Oops, she's not gonna like that." Sighing the person walked into the room, lifting Charlie to his feet, half walking, half carrying him out of the room. Charlie didn't bother struggling, still dizzy with pain and completely blinded by the sudden burst of light. He was led into another room with just as irritatingly bright light. The door closed behind him and he reminded himself not to sit in front of that one. His escort sat him down in a chair and he stayed there. He didn't want to move. His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. Before him sat a woman in jeans and burgundy t-shirt elbows on her knees and chin resting on her fingertips, the posture reminded him a little of Larry. Her long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she had an angular face, pale white skin, and sharp blue eyes.

"Hello professor"

"Where am I?"

"You're in one of my facilities"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost two days, but no more questions, I have a proposition for you professor."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don slammed his head down against the desk ignoring the throb it sent through his skull. He didn't bother bringing it back up, he knew he would just slam it back down again. The frustration was reaching the boiling point and slamming his head against the desk had seemed to be the only way to vent without hurting innocent bystanders. It had been two days since Charlie disappeared.

"Making progress huh?" Don lifted his head to see Megan leaning against the entrance to his cubicle with a forced smile. Don just let his head fall back to the desk with a loud thud.

"It's been two days, Megan, two days without leads, without contact, absolutely no sign of him. All we know is that he disappeared in the garage, a desk was moved, a blackboard fell from the wall, and a pool of blood that was matched to Charlie…that's all." Don let the frustrations vent a little bit more with yet another head bang on the desk. Megan gave him a sad, sympathetic smile.

"We all want him back Don, he's part of the team. Colby and David are out right now interrogating neighbors in case they saw anything."

"At least they're out doing something, but, me his own brother can only sit here, doing nothing. Just shows how good of a brother I am."

"Don stop it. We're all frustrated at the lack of leads, but there is something you can do," Don looked at his partner hopefully, "go home, be with your father, he needs you right now. He shouldn't be left alone with one son missing like this." Don knew she was right, he should go home. His father was home worried sick about Charlie, as well as him most likely, but every time he thought about going home to his father without the ability to say that he'd found Charlie, that everything was going to be okay, it killed him because he knew he would see the disappointment, the sadness in his father's eyes, and he just couldn't do it.

He nodded faintly at Megan hoping she would leave him in his misery. She turned to leave, looked back at him as if looking to see if he would really go home, and then she left. Don just stared at the clock, watching the seconds turn into minutes, trying to build the strength to face his father. Finally after half and hour of staring hopelessly at the clock, hoping Charlie would just walk through the door, he rose wearily from his chair and went home, hoping he had the strength for his father, for him, but most of all, for Charlie.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Let me get this straight, you want me to improve the existing weapons you already have, making them deadlier than ever before so you can what? Take on the police, gangs, or how about the F.B.I? Why on earth would I do that?" Charlie stared at his captor disbelieving.

"Perhaps because you don't have a choice, perhaps because I have the power to make you, or perhaps because I hold your life in my hands, take your pick." Charlie thought for a moment, looking for the loop hole in all of this. He couldn't help her develop new deadlier weapons, but he also knew she was right, she did have the power to make him cooperate and she did hold his life in her hands.

"It doesn't matter, my brother will find me, he's always come through for me in the past and he'll come through for me this time." Charlie grinned with a conqueror's pride at the statement, he knew he was right.

"Oh really, so you think he'll come through for you eh. Did he come through for you in high school when you needed your big brother to protect you from the older kids who bullied you?" Charlie's face dropped. "Or the time when he took the girl you'd asked out to prom instead of you, did he come through for you then?" Charlie desperately tried to block out her words as she mercilessly tore open old wounds. "Oh and I'm sure he came through for you the time you needed him the most," she paused for a moment letting her words sink deep, "oh yeah, he came through for you all right, when your mother was dying in the hospital from cancer, and you were so devastated that you didn't know where to turn. So devastated that when you looked for somewhere to turn for comfort the only thing you found was an unsolvable equation. You lost yourself to P vs. NP because big brother wasn't there to comfort you. Oh and don't forget that your brother came through for you when you were being kidnapped." She waited watching her victim. His eyes were glued to the floor. "I'll let you think about that while we wait for your savior brother to come through for you, after all, we can clearly see that he always came through for you before." With that she nodded to his escort to take him back.

"He'll find me" Charlie whispered…barely.

**A/N: oooh, aren't I mean…let's all say it together…POOR CHARLIE! I just love being evil. Well I hope you liked it…stayed tuned for more Charlie whumping to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, if you haven't figured it out yet I'll tell you now, I love whumping Don and Charlie, and I love angst…Things might slow down for updating because I just lost a lot of time that I used to have available for writing but I'm going to do my best…I will tell you that if you want things to move quickly you will review, it's very inspirational to get reviews…but enough talking…read on…and review!**

Don sat, car parked in the driveway, his Charlie's driveway, gripping the steering wheel helplessly with a vice grip. He had to go inside, go see his father, but he couldn't. It made him sick every time he imagined walking into Charlie's home to tell his father that they hadn't found him. That there was no contact of any kind and no leads to follow, his brother was missing and there was nothing to do but sit and wait for something to happen. Every moment he thought of where his brother might be he couldn't stop the images from coming. Crime scene photos of the victims murdered, tortured, and brutally mutilated beyond recognition. He saw his Charlie's eyes pleading for help, filled with fear and desperation, and yet cold, and empty as the eyes of a man already dead. A shiver ran up his spine at the direction of his thoughts. _Come on Don, hold yourself together. Two days, it's only been two days, your acting as if he's been gone for months. He's not gone, not yet. I would feel it if he were, I would get the gut feeling if he were dead…wouldn't I?_

Don let go of the steering wheel, knuckles white, and dragged himself out of the car. Everything seemed to take so much energy no how simple the action. He trudged towards the door of the house, Charlie's house, fumbling for the key. He opened the door and stepped inside painstakingly slow as if he had all the time in the world yet felt as if he had one minute left to live. _I should consider myself lucky for having as long I do…that one minute is more than Charlie probably has left._ Another shiver crawled up his spine. The first thing he heard was his father's ever so hopeful voice.

"Did you find him? Is he home?" Alan shouted brimming with hope. When he looked into his son's eyes he knew that Charlie was still missing and wasn't going well at all. He felt his face drop and knew that his eyes showed the painful disappointment and sadness of not having Charlie back. He looked at Don, Don didn't, couldn't, look at him. _What brought us to the point where my own son can't bare to look me in the eye from shame of himself or some failure of his own?_

"I can't find him…there isn't anything that I can do. There isn't any new evidence or old that will provide leads to follow…there's nothing, he's simply gone and I don't know what to do." Don felt so tired, he just wanted to crawl into his old bed and never wake again, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Charlie's cold dead eyes filled with desperation for rescued, and so he stayed awake. He failed Charlie by letting him be kidnapped and now he was failing his brother by doing nothing, he was incapable. His father drew him into a firm hug. He told him everything would be alright, that he was doing his best and the Charlie would be found, but Don didn't believe him. His father led him to the kitchen and placed a plate of food in front of him. Don poked at it for a while with his fork. He didn't think he could eat. His brother probably didn't have food, so why should he? Even looking at the food make him feel sick, but somehow, he didn't know how, his father convinced him to eat. The next thing he knew he was in his own bed, staring at the bumps on the ceiling creating pictures in the bumps. Every picture would start with Charlie happy and smiling safe at home, then it would morph into the cold dead eyes. All he could think was that he needed to find his brother and soon, before he lost himself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie lay in the darkness. His captor's words echoing in his head. How could she know those things? He couldn't let himself believe, if he believed her than she would win the war. His head hurt but the room no longer spun at the tiniest movement, it had calmed to a dull roar. The words bore a whole in his mind, stung at the heart. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. She's wrong, she has to be wrong. No, no, no, no, no, I won't believe her, I can't believe her, I have to keep up hope...Don will find me...won't he? _The mantra continued through his mind until he felt too confused the think so he just stared out into the darkness, shivering miserably from the cold. His stomach growled viciously at him for food, his mouth was parched; he just wanted to sleep this whole thing away. _Is time flying by or crawling at an eek? I can't tell anymore. _

Eventually the door flung open just as flamboyantly as before, making him grateful to be lying against the opposite wall to the door. Charlie stared at the pair of shoes before him. He would rather stay in his darkness than hear what that woman had to say. But as usual he had no choice and the kid simply hoisted him to his feet and led him back to the awfully bright room. He sat in the chair staring blankly at his own shoes now. He wouldn't listen to what she said, not this time.

"Hello, Charlie" she sounded too cheerful.

"I won't do it" Charlie made his voice as forceful and venomous as he could muster.

"Oh, determined you won't cooperate, you don't even know what I'm going to talk about"

"I don't care; I won't do what you want." She ignored his comment and handed him a small outline of what she wanted. She watched as Charlie skimmed it over, eyes wide when he finished.

"You know I won't do this, why bother asking?"

"Still won't do it huh?"

"No"

"Okay then." She looked at Charlie's escort with a nod. Charlie had no warning before receiving a ferocious punch to the jaw knocking him off the chair. The escort delivered kick after kick into his ribs, listening to him cry out in pain. If time had seemed to drag while he was in darkness, it really dragged on now. Every kick seemed to last for an eternity, the pain radiating through his body endlessly. Then just as suddenly as it began, he stopped. The woman was bending over him, looked at him intently for a moment, then stood and walked out of his vision.

"Think about what is at stake here, Charlie." Charlie's vision went grey around the edges, closing in on him. He wanted to scream at her that he didn't care, he wouldn't do what she asked.

"I won't do it." He whispered weakly. Then everything went black.

**A/N: mean i know, poor charlie! More to come later, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a bad day today. Felt like kicking something, so this is what I wrote…enjoy! And don't forget to review**

Don woke late that morning. He couldn't believe it. Something could have happened that would help him find Charlie and where had he been, sleeping. He hoped there was something new, even if he would have missed it being found, but it would mean he could do something to find his brother. He would rather have that, then being the person who found the clue or Charlie himself. Something felt different today. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but something was different. Something was going to happen. It was like a tickling at the back of his brain and a squirming in the pit of his stomach, something would happen. _Great, my brother disappears and I develop spidey senses._ Don walked into the office and went straight to the coffee machine, he had a feeling he would need all the coffee he could get.

He barely sank down into his desk chair when Megan came up with a new case ordered to them by Merrick. Battling the rage at being given another assignment while his brother was missing he could only stare at her for a moment. Then the rage fizzled down to a simmer, his logical mind kicked into gear. Of course they would be given a case, there was nothing to do for his brother, no leads, no clues, and no contact, so why leave agents just sitting there on a stalemate case when they could solve other cases that were able to be solved. He hated to admit it, but Merrick was right. He gave Megan a small nod and drank deeply, draining his coffee mug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine" Don mumbled. He briefly glanced at the file his partner had given him. The victim was physicist or scientist, something along those lines, he hated to admit but he didn't really care, he was too worried about Charlie. Following Megan to the crime scene in his SUV he fought hard to push down the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie lay flat on his back desperate not to move. Everything hurt so much. The hunger pains had ebbed for a while now to a dull sort of numbness, but the bruises from the beatings had not. Escort, as he now called the guy that came to fetch him when he was needed, had come twice more. Each time he'd asked Charlie very politely if he would cooperate, each time Charlie said no. A beating equal to the first would follow immediately after his refusal. Then after the third beating, Escort asked him if any amount of risking his life they put him through would make him cooperate. The question caught him by surprise and he actually had to think about it. Lying he'd said no. He knew that if they really tried, and did more than they were all ready doing, he would eventually break, but he could never let them know that. He only hoped his voice had sounded more confident than he really was.

His mind spun itself in circles contemplating the question. What were they going to do now? They must be going to try a new tactic. Surely they wouldn't simply give up on him? Not yet at least. If they were, they would just kill him. Seeing as he was still alive that couldn't be it. Whatever it was they were planning, it most certainly wouldn't be good, and he couldn't be around when it went into motion. That was when he decided; he wouldn't make Don do all the work. He was getting out of here and now. Slowly he rose to his knees, gulping down the shooting pains it sent up his torso. Leaning against the wall he managed to rise to his feet. His legs wobbled beneath him weakened by hunger and his body trembled beneath his weight, but he didn't let that stop him. In the opposite corner he found a lone water bottle, practically finishing it in one gulp. He didn't plan on being here long enough to ration it out.

Slowly he slid his way along the walls to where the door was. Locked. Of course, only an idiot would leave a hostage in an unlocked room. He jerked the door back and forth until his arms grew tired hoping to break the lock. Just as he figured the lock was stronger than him, but he needed to try everything. You never know when your luck will kick in. He tried banging on the door until he was sure he'd broken some bone in his hands. He yelled and hollered at his captors. If they were going to keep him here, then he was going to be more trouble than he was worth. He didn't care if it was smart to be troublesome, he would probably live longer if they found his useful to keep around, but he wouldn't do what they asked and he wouldn't be a long term captive, at least a live one. Eventually they must have gotten sick of listening to him because the door opened and Escort entered looking irate and held a chemically soaked rag over his mouth and nose. Fighting himself Charlie breathed in the sickly-sweet smelling chemicals and watched helpless as the world faded away and his little rebellion was over.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don parked his car just outside the yellow crime scene tape. They were in the middle of the industrial sector with many of its factories working away despite the scene down the street. A local officer was already taking the statement from the person who discovered the body. He was happy to see the task taken; he didn't think he could muster up the proper sympathy for an innocent civilian that found a dead body at work. He marched over to the body, not hurriedly, but slowly and deliberately, fighting to maintain focus. The body was a white male whom looked to have been in perfect health, until you reached the small hole between the eyes, and the pool of blood surrounding his head.

He went through the day, completing various tasks required of him, with less than half a mind on what he was actually doing. The uneasy feeling that something was wrong or would go wrong never disappeared; he simply ignored it until he forgot it was even there. The day was a blur, forgetting things just after he'd been told, constantly distracted. The day felt immensely long, tasks were eventually completed, and people began to meander home, nothing left in the day to do. Don and his team were nearly an hour away from being able to go home when something between two warehouses caught his eye. He wasn't sure what had attracted his attention, but it was enough to drive him for further investigation.

The area was a little narrower than an alley way and as long as the buildings. It was empty. Nothing and no one was there, so what had caught his attention? He turned back to go to the crime scene. He must be getting jumpy. Abruptly two men jumped out of nowhere at him. One assailant grabbed his legs while the other wrapped his arm around Don's arms and chest, holding a chemical soaked rag to his mouth and nose. Don wriggled his hardest against his restraints, he tried to call for help but every time he took a deep breath to call for help he would feel as if he were suffocating and be forced to take another deep breath. The drugs sapped the strength from him and his struggles quieted. The last thing he saw was Megan, a long ways away. Her figure blurred into thousands of little grey pixels and disappeared. The assailants loaded Don into the trunk of the get away car and drove away at the same rate as nearby traffic, unnoticed by all.

**A/N: See there's another chapter for you happy folks…but I still feel the need to whump something, I'm having a horrible week, so don't be surprised by another update soon. Oh, and since I'm having such a bad week please review, if for nothing else for sympathy give me my pity reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel loved, you people still read my story, you even review for me! As a reward of your faithfulness and my need to whump something...here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

Charlie woke from his drug induced slumber slowly. The room was again spinning but at least this time he didn't have the splitting headache from before. He found that he had been brought to a different room. The room was just as empty and boring as before, except that this time there was enough light to see his surroundings, and there was a popcorn ceiling. He lay there until his senses returned to him completely. As he sat up Charlie immediately noticed the metal collar around his neck, attached to a chain staked into the ground. The chain was just long enough for him to rest on his knees. There were wrist shackles to match. He felt tired, too tired to restart his rebellion, so he simply lie there, making shapes out of the popcorn ceiling. Eventually he drifted into a restless slumber. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without food; the pains were so intense he was sure his stomach was eating him alive. He didn't even bother trying to keep track of time, the only light that filtered into his room was clearly a form of lamp light and held strong unendingly. He drifted in and out of sleep not really thinking about anything, just hoping that any minute Don would burst through the door with the key to his collar and shackles and he could go home.

Some time later Charlie got sick of just laying there like a slug. He had to do something. He rocked up onto his knees, looked at the hand shackles about his wrists, and pulled back, making his hand as small as possible. He yanked, pulled, and jerked at the restraints desperate to be free of them. His wrists rapidly went raw, practically glowing red. Grunting from the exertion he paused, catching his breath, waiting for the pain to ebb a little before throwing himself back into the struggle whole heartedly. He cried out when the shackles pierced his skin, blood dripping down his hands. _Oh good, a lubricant!_ He thought dejectedly. Gulping down the fresh waves of pain he continued to struggle against the restraints. Exhaust he soon gave up a sob of frustration escaping him before he could hold it in. He sank as low as he could go on his knees and dispassionately watched his blood flow down his hands.

Eventually Escort returned and stood before him. He didn't ask if I would cooperate, he didn't ask if there was anything they could do to make him cooperate. He didn't say anything. He simply examined Charlie. He nonchalantly pulled out a small key and removed the collar from Charlie's next, followed by the shackles. Sneering at the blood on his hand from the shackles he wiped his hands clean on Charlie's shirt. He dragged Charlie to his feet leading him away, holding onto his upper arm. He was lead to yet another room. Before he was brought inside Escort told him one thing.

"If you so much as make a sound, we'll kill him on the spot." Charlie was staring at his shoes and only registered the comment at the last minute when they took him inside. They cuffed him to a chair to the point where he couldn't move anything. Across the room sat Don. His heart skipped a beat seeing his brother. He wasn't sure whether to be joyful or crushed to see his brother here. His brother was tied to a chair, blindfolded, and unconscious, sagging heavily against his restraints. Charlie watched his brother began to wake.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don came around slowly. His mind felt in a muddle, conscious thoughts drifting around but not quiet able to grasp them. His entire body felt numb. _Why is everything numb? Do I even have arms and legs anymore?_ Soon he was able to orient himself a little and opened his eyes. _Blast! Blindfolded, this complicates things._ He wasn't sure but he didn't think he was alone. He could hear someone breathing. He tested his restraints, wincing as they broke the skin. _Great, I'm bleeding already and I'm only just waking up!_ A wave of nausea floated over him but he was able to hold back the bile. _So I guess I've been drugged. Why would someone drug me? For that matter when was I even captured using said drug?_ He sat there waiting for something to happen. He could hear someone breathing again. "Charlie, is that you?" no answer. "Are you there Buddy?" still no answer. "Guess not, I'm just hear by myself hearing things thinking it's my little brother whom I've been looking for, for three days." That was when Don heard the footsteps. Guess whomever it was he had heard was done waiting. _Waiting for what?_ "Who's there?" no answer. This was getting irritating. Suddenly he felt two small pokes on his chest, _huh, no shirt, wonder where that went?_ Followed by blinding hot pain throughout his body, he couldn't think, all he knew was pain, hearing himself scream.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie watched his brother wake. He smiled slightly seeing his brother act like the agent he was even in the predicament he was in. His heart broke when his brother called for him. He almost answered, but Escort's words echoed loud and clear in his mind so he bit his tongue and held silent. He winced with Don when the cuffs pierced his skin. Panic arose when he saw Escort step forward with was looked like a battery with two wires connected to it, and pressed the live wires to his brother's bare chest. His brother's screams burned through his brain. It took his every cell of strength not to scream at them to leave him alone. _This is better than him being dead, isn't it?_ Escort removed the wires. His brother coughed and gasped for breath, leaning against his restraints completely, and slightly wavering side to side. Charlie felt the tears in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Escort looked back at Charlie, smiling a wicked grin, silently challenging him to make a sound. Charlie glared back, wishing looks could kill, but remained silent. Escort shrugged and replaced the wires, gleefully listening to Don scream. Charlie was sure that he did this forever. Don's screams quickly weakened, became faint, and by the end, when Escort finally removed the wires and did not replace them, he didn't scream at all, he didn't move, he simply sagged against the cuffs, unable to hold himself up, and unconscious. Escort led a silent, traumatized Charlie back to his room, without a word.

**A/N: Cruel laughter! Aren't I mean? Well I hope you enjoyed, there will be more whumping therapy ahead. This is really making me feel better, but reviews will do the job better…I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a short last chapter but it seemed like a good stopping point. I hope you are enjoying…here's yet another chapter.**

Megan paced the office. She drained another cup of coffee. Where was Don? He wouldn't simply leave a crime scene like that. After he'd simply disappeared she'd told her team to treat his disappearance like a kidnapping, and that's what they did. They searched the extending area for signs of Don. They found his gun, badge, watch, and cell phone in a neat little pile between two warehouses. That sent red flag warnings up in every agent's head. Don was not a person whom would leave that stuff behind willingly, especially his gun. That had been a day ago. There was still no sign or contact from him. His disappearance was looking all to familiar of Charlie's disappearance, but no one was daring to say that out loud. The hardest part, was telling Alan.

No one really wanted to tell him. They knew they should, but they weren't sure they could face his pain when he learned that both his sons were now missing, with no leads to follow. They knew he wasn't dealing this Charlie's disappearance well because he had been bringing the entire office lunch on a daily basis, she knew from Don that when Allen was worked up or worried about something, and he cooked. So the fact that the entire office was getting gourmet, home cooked lunches, was not a good sign. After much discussion, they decided that they should all go to tell him. Alan's face had dropped when he saw the three of them, without Don, and so melancholy. David and Colby had to guide him to a chair before he collapsed. Megan provided a comforting arm around Alan's shoulders as David and Colby explained Don's disappearance. She resisted the urge to cry as she watched the tears brim Alan's eyes. As Colby completed the explanation, Alan couldn't take it any longer and fled upstairs to his room, leaving a morose Colby, David, and Megan to ponder what the next move would be. They decided that Megan would stay at the house with Alan, David went to her house with a key, grabbing a duffel bag full of items that she would need before dropping it off and returning to the office where Colby was working again.

Megan went to the kitchen opening the fridge. She frowned to find the fridge bare along with the cupboards and pantry. It seems that he had been so worried that he cooked every scrap of food in the home but couldn't bring himself to buy more. She made a list of supplies she would buy when the opportunity presented itself. Slipping off her shoes she quietly crept up the stairs stopping in front of Alan's door listening carefully. He was sobbing. She thought of going in to comfort but decided otherwise. Everyone needed their one sanctuary to vent their emotions. When he was ready to be comforted he would come out. Until that time she would look over a stack of old files Colby brought over. If this was an old enemy of Don's out for revenge, this is where they would find the clues.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don felt alone. He was glad to be alone. With the visitors had come the unbearable pain, his entire body felt like it was on fire and frozen at the same time. His mind continued to replay what had occurred when he woke. Whoever had been in the room had to be there before he woke for he'd heard no door open or close. Just when he was fully aware the blinding, searing, hot pain enveloped him. He didn't think he would ever find something more painful. Then the new pain would end leaving the pains already acquired to radiate for mere moments before it would all begin again. In the end he couldn't take it, the pain overwhelmed him and the reality faded into blackness. Don's thoughts swirled around in his head making him dizzy. He tried not to move a muscle in his body, that only seemed to make things worse and the pain would flare into a roaring flame. He was still in the chair, still tied down by what he was sure were sharpened cuffs. He couldn't understand why he was being tortured already, he didn't even know the who, when, where, or why yet and he'd already been tortured. This made no sense. That was when the epiphany struck him. There was a third person in the room. He heard it only once and only faintly but it had been there, the sound of a restrained sob. Someone had been there whole time and remained silent, until that one slip up. Then it hit him…Charlie. He was being used against Charlie. That had to be the answer. Charlie gets kidnapped to be used for something, they don't want him to be found so they leave no clues and make no contact. Charlie doesn't cooperate so they kidnapped me and torture me before his eyes. In his heart he knew he was right, but he silently prayed to God that he was wrong.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie sat in the floor his knees to his chest, arms around his knees, and chin resting on his knees. He stared unblinking at the dreary gray floor. He didn't want to think, but his mind continued to think anyways, repeating Don's every scream, visualizing the scorch marks only the size of a penny on his chest and yet so undeniably large. Never in his life did he think he would be forced to watch such a horrid occurrence. He was grateful they didn't ask him for his aid, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He didn't even think he could talk, even now, so long after watching his brother be tortured. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to escape helping them, not after this. He wouldn't be able to stop them while they had Don in their control. Before he'd been asking himself how much a life was worth. When was it time to surrender one life to save many? But now that Don's life was in his hands, he didn't have the strength to answer those questions, especially when it was not his life that he was surrendering. He hadn't the right to end another person's life, nor make the decision for them, didn't he? Charlie never got to answer his own questions before Escort came into the room, took him to the room with Don, and put him back in the chair. Charlie's mind froze. Escort asked silently if he would help. Charlie had no answer for him, saying nothing. Escort shrugged.

He stepped closer to Don, one step only, but that was all that was needed. He raised the wooden bat and brought it down full force against the man's midsection. His scream was stopped short by the lack of breath. He gasped frantically trying to breath. He never had a chance to recover as blow after blow landed on his legs, knees, torso, shoulders, and once or twice he received a vicious cracked to the head. His world quickly diminished. He couldn't distinguish between pains just that there was pain. If any noises were made he wouldn't have known beyond his own screams. He hoped Charlie wasn't there, that he'd been wrong after all.

Charlie watched silently, wishing he could tear his eyes away from his brother and not watch, but they see to be glued open. He fought bravely against the screams he wanted to scream. He fought against the tears rolling down his face, his best effort to contain them failing miserably. He could only keep them silent. He watched helplessly as his brother looked from side to side trying to predict where the next blow would come from and dodge. Escort would circle Don never directing a blow from the same direction twice. His brother's strength faded quickly, it was soon evident he couldn't move even if he tried, his head lolled from side to side in little circles as consciousness was lost to him. Escort took a step back from Don. He smiled malevolently at Charlie. Raising the bat up above his shoulder as far back as his arms would let him. He ran forward full speed bringing the bat down one last time against the man's torso with all the strength he possessed. The bat cracked, splinters rained down on Don, the top half of the bat skittering across the floor, rolling meekly to a stop. Even in unconsciousness the man let out a blood-curdling scream. Charlie fell against the cuffs unconscious.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Escort took an unconscious Charlie to his room. He found it amusing that the kid had fainted. He was impressed with himself; he'd never expected the bat to split in half let alone in such magnificent manner. It made having to drag the kid well worth it. He deposited the kid in his cell then went gleefully to report to the boss the results of their little get together. The kid would break soon. He was a little surprised he hadn't already. Once he watched him kill the brother before his eyes what was left of his fading defenses would crumble. He would help them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter…sorry for the long wait…more therapy for yet another bad day/week!**

Don woke in agony. He couldn't breath. _Am I dead? Nope, not that lucky I guess._ If any one had asked him what hurt he wouldn't have been able to say, not only did everything hurt, but the pain was so bad he couldn't speak. He tried to move, nothing happened. He tried to think. _Where am I? _Every time he had a thought it slipped away before he knew what the thought was. He felt surreal, he wondered whether he was dreaming or awake. Was he even real? He tried to open his eyes, they were glued together. Time seems unreal, as if it didn't exist. He felt like he was floating, but it wasn't a happy floating, he felt as if he were floating in a vat of acid and knives whilst being clubbed to death. When would it all end? When would he just die already and let the pain end? He felt like he was forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what. It was the only thought he could hold on to, that he was forgetting something. But what? His mind wouldn't grasp what he was forgetting. The pain never ebbed, but his other senses began to work again. _I'm lying down. Why am I lying down? _Don lay there for a while, how long he would never know, when he realized that he was laying on his side, on top of his arm. He felt tired, but he had to get off his arm. Slowly he worked up the strength to move. With a tremendous effort, Don rolled onto his back, laying sprawled eagle, shockwaves of pain radiating, and the world went black.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Charlie came around, he couldn't help but wish he were dead. The images burned into his memory. The sound of the bat crashing down on his brother's ribs, the sickening sight of the bat splitting in two, splinters raining across his brother's unconscious face, and the sound of his brother's unconscious, blood-curdling scream. He counted his heart beats thudding in his throat, he calculated the number of heart beat an average human beats in one minute, he felt like crying when he counted the sixtieth minute of heart beats, by three hours he did cry, silently to himself, counting the tears as they fell. The numbers came to him with ease, they came faster with each minute, he ran dozens of equations in his head all at once, never getting his answers, simply moving on to a new equation when he was done with the last. Time escaped him, he forgot how long it had been, he didn't care, and yet he did. The only thought he could maintain that wasn't a number, was his wish to die. If he were dead they wouldn't need him to cooperate, and they wouldn't need Don, for anything. He wanted it all to end, he wanted to join his mother…and his brother, for surely he would be there soon too, if not there already. He let all thought disappear. There were no words, in mind or voice. The walls were numbers, the chains were numbers, the door was numbers, his every tear was a number, and his bleeding heart was a number, everything was numbers.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Escort walked towards the agent's cell. It was time for another visit, he had to get the math professor to cooperate, but he was stronger than they had anticipated. His superiors were pressuring him. He was told to turn up the heat and not to worry, the agent didn't need to survive, only the professor…so that was exactly what he would do. He entered the cell. The agent was in a state of semi-consciousness, his eyes rolling around the room, unfocused. His head tossed slightly and he looked as if he were trying to move. He couldn't help but admire that even after all of this he'd been capable of removing the blindfold and some how toss it half way across the room. He didn't bother to replace it; the agent wouldn't be a liability, even if he lived through this. He probably couldn't even see shadows at this point he was so messed up. He leisurely brought the agents raw wrists above his head and crossed one on top of the other. The agent grunted and gasped at the simplest movements rasping for every breath. Escort scowled. The professor was going to have to break soon; it didn't look like the agent would survive this next round. He tied a rope around his hands feeding the excess length through a pulley. He pulled hard on the rope, lifting the agent's dead weight into the air until he was just high enough that if he stretched onto his tippy-toes he could touch the floor. But he didn't do that, he didn't even try; he simply hung their gasping for breath. His lips gained a slight blue tinge, and his hands were already near purple. Escort stayed just long enough to be sure the agent wasn't suffocating before heading to get the professor.

He was surprised at what he saw when he enter the professor's cell. Charlie was sitting as close to the far corner of the room knees up to his chin, chin on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth, staring unblinkingly, and muttered numbers so fast that Escort couldn't tell which numbers were which. Charlie was on the precipice of sanity, this next visit would either push him over the cliffs of insanity or he would break and be cooperative. Escort felt the irresistible itch to see which it would be.

"Professor" Charlie continued to mutter.

"Charles" No response, Escort sighed undoing Charlie's restraints, lifting him to his feet and giving him a rough shake. Charlie didn't even falter in his numerical trance. He gritted his teeth before bashing his fist into Charlie's left eye. Charlie dropped like a stone. Escort kicked him in the ribs just as the professor would start to get up. After a while Charlie stopped getting up, he gave up. Escort brought him into Don's cell tying him to the chair. He was nearly in tears just seeing the sight of his now twisted and deformed brother, all beaten and bruised.

"Will you help us now Charlie?" Charlie slowly shook his head, not really looking sure of his answer, staring unblinking at his brother. Abruptly Escort swung his arm in an outward arc, a knife appearing out of no where. Charlie could literally hear the grate of the metal knife against bone, like nails on a chalk board. He couldn't stop the rush of bile when the knife exited Don's side creating a completely new wound. The stab look more like it came from an ax than a knife. Charlie's little world melted away, he never heard the question asked of him next, he was speechless, stunned, he saw pinpoints, both of which were consumed by Don, and that was all he saw as wound after wound was inflicted. He shuddered as he watched Don's blood drip slowly down Escort's hands.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Megan sat at the table staring into the bottle neck of her beer. She had originally come to stay with Alan during this trying time, but now he wasn't there, he'd gone to the store with Larry. Why? Because it had to be done, and because she was worried he would literally go insane if he stayed in the home he'd raised both his sons in, both whom were now missing, without a trace. So she sat here, with Amita, drowning her sorrows in a bottle of beer. Amita shared a spot at the table, staring into her bottle, near the breaking point. She'd come because she couldn't do nothing, so she helped comfort Alan, but Megan could see she wouldn't be able to maintain control for much longer. She watched Amita, her lip would tremble at times and then settle again, the tears held at bay for just a while longer. Megan practically jumped when Amita broke the silence.

"We're not going to find him are we? Charlie's gone forever."

"Amita…we will find them." Megan didn't sound as confidant as she had hoped.

"But it's nearly been two weeks since he disappeared, and now Don is gone, both without any clues left behind…you can't find them without any leads." Megan felt like crying right then and there, she knew that Amita was right, but she hadn't let herself believe the facts. So she bluffed.

"We. Will. Find. Them. No matter what the numbers or statistics, or even facts say, we will find them."

"I…I just…I just don't know what I would do without Charlie." At that moment Amita broke into tears and ran for refuge in the bathroom. Megan let her be, taking a long drink from her beer. It didn't solve anything, but it made the ache go away…for a short time. Now more than ever she was determined to find Don and Charlie. It was time to bring them home. So when the home phone rang, Megan answered.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie watched his brother hang from the rope, he was unconscious, not breathing. Charlie couldn't see him breathing. Escort continued to stab and slice. Then when his brother had stopped breathing he stood there, and did nothing. Charlie couldn't stop the tears from shedding.

"PLEASE! HELP HIM, HE'LL DIE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Charlie screamed at Escort, pleading for his life. Escort sliced clean through the rope dropping Don like a stone.

"No Charlie, you're killing him. It only takes one simple word. But if you say no, or don't say anything, than that's fine with me, I'll just watch your brother die. Or better yet…" Escort pulled out a hand gun and shot Don in the knee, before Charlie could respond he shot again. Don's shoulder exploded. Escort took aim.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" Another shot, this one in the abdomen. Escort lowered the gun, striding to Charlie.

"I can make it stop Charlie. I have a syringe of Epinephrine with me. I can revive him, keep him alive. I you agree to cooperate, I can send him home. All you have to do is say yes, Charlie, just say yes." Charlie nodded wearily, tears streaming down his face.

"What was that Charlie? I couldn't hear you."

"YES! Yes, I'll cooperate." Escort kneeled next to Don's body, filling a syringe and stabbing it into his chest. He pulled a tarp off of a machine on the cart next to him, attached a few wires to Don. The screeching flat line started instantly. Don's body arched off the ground with electricity, crashing back down only to be brought back up again and again, and again, and again, and again. It all ended with the joyous beep and the faint sound of a barely drawn breath. Charlie ran to his brother when Escort un-cuffed him. He put a trembling hand on his forehead. It was like touching fire. Don moaned weakly. His eyes traveled slowly, unfocused, searching for something. It tore his heart into billions of little pieces never to be found, he could see it in his eyes; his brother was confused, in unbearable pain, and afraid.

"Don, Don, I'm right here. Can you stay with me? Come on Don, I'm right here."

"rlee…where…"

"Shhh…it's okay Don, I'm right here, it's gonna be okay, just stay with me"

"hurts…tired…sleep"

"No Don, I need you to stay awake okay, just stay with me a little longer…I'm going to get you home."

"home…see Mom 'n Dad" Charlie bit back the tears…he wouldn't cry, not in front of Don…not like this.

"Yeah Don, home" Don slipped into unconsciousness again. Charlie supposed it was a mercy; there was no pain in the darkness. Escort tugged at his arm to leave.

"I'm not leaving him until we drop him off."

"Fine, don't cause any trouble; I'll be back when the cars are ready." Charlie never heard Escort leave, or bolt the door; his world was centered on his brother. He wanted to hold him in his arms, but he knew that would cause him more pain. Charlie lay beside Don…holding his brother's hand.

**A/N: There it is. If you feel like crying…go ahead…that's how I feel right now. Oh and please review. Oh, I have a quick question…I'm not making Charlie look weak in this am I…I read a review for someone else's story and the reviewer complained about how people always make Charlie weak…I actually wrote this to show how strong Charlie can be…Am I succeeding? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is another chapter…I'm glad you think I'm portraying Charlie as very strong…he'll have to be from here on out and that is my goal…let me know what you think! Read on my faithful ones!**

Amita sat on the floor of the bathroom. The room was a blur of tears. The knees of her jeans were wet with them. It had been nearly two weeks since he disappeared. It had been so sudden, there wasn't any warning. It had crushed her when she heard he'd disappeared, but she'd had faith in Don to find his brother quickly and unharmed. Now she knew that it'd been a dream to think Charlie was coming back. She knew he was never coming back, neither was Don most likely. Alan knew it too. She could see it in his eyes, he knew that he'd lost both of his sons this week. She had found it nearly unbearable just to be in Charlie's house, with Charlie's father, comforting him. She felt like a hypocrite, giving comforting words she never believed. It wouldn't be alright, none of this would turn out alright. Every one else was living in an illusion, they saw the situation through rose colored glasses. They were so determined to find Don and Charlie, not to fail, that they couldn't even see the reality, the other option that was more fact than option. But she wouldn't let herself do that, if she did, the crushing reality would kill her. No, it was much easier to just accept that Charlie was gone, and she would never see him again. She held the gift in her hand tightly, not looking at it, that was too painful, but it was a comfort to hold. It was the one thing of Charlie that wasn't gone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Megan drained the bottle of beer. She rose to get another. She was determined. When someone came to take her place here, she would triple her efforts to find Don and Charlie. Even if she had to drive around and peek into people's windows she would find Don. She grabbed another cold beer and went upstairs to check on Amita. She was audibly sobbing in the bathroom. The door was locked. Megan left her alone. She understood her pain, they all did. That was when the phone rang. That was when the home phone rang. She hustled down stairs towards the phone; it must have been urgent or perhaps the perpetrator themselves, otherwise the phone call would have been to her cell phone.

"Reeves"

"If you want the professor you'll got to 2414 Lexington Rd. You have to hurry, they'll only be there long enough to drop off the agent. After that they'll disappear. You'll get your agent either way but if you want the professor you'll leave immediately." With that the caller hung up the phone. Megan stared at the phone for a moment, analyzing what she'd been told. Then it hit her, what had been said. She knew where Don was and possibly Charlie. She didn't waste another moment. She called Colby and David. Within minutes they were on their way to the address. She had barely taken time to scribble a note for Alan, Larry and Amita. A horde of F.B.I vehicles and even some police escort converged at a meeting point near the address. She was amazed at how many F.B.I teams had not only volunteered to come, but had insisted. She knew that Don and Charlie were like and well respected at the office, but this was more than even she had anticipated. Everyone had the weapon they were best with; no one wanted error on this mission. They even had a couple of snipers in the arsenal. Together, fully determined, they sped towards Don and Charlie.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Amita hadn't heard Megan leave; she hadn't heard the phone ring. She'd only heard the echo of her sobs. When she came down stairs still hiccupping from her break down, all she wanted was a cold hard beer to drown herself within. She'd gone to the fridge and opened one up, nearly draining it in the first swig. She walked back to the table, fully prepared to get and deep into drunkenness as she could. That was when she saw a note on the table. She set her beer down, trying desperately to read the quickly scrawled writing through her puffy eyes. Then everything seemed crystal clear.

_We may have found Don and Charlie. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Megan_

Amita felt the blood rush to her head. The ground came up fast and the world went black. She still held that fateful note in her hand.

Larry helped Alan carry in a few bags of groceries. He dropped the bags when he saw Amita collapsed to the floor. He felt for her pulse just to be sure even though he could see her deep, steady, even breaths. Fate could be down right cruel at times. She seemed to have simply fainted. Alan joined Larry, pulling the note from Amita's hand. His face drained of color and he collapsed next to Amita. Larry stared wide eyed at Alan and Amita. Now what was he going to do? He read the note without collapsing. He felt a glimmer of hope.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Charlie sat in the car, watching his brother worriedly. He had stretched his brother across the entire back seat and sat in front of the seat himself. His brother moaned at every bumped and jerk. Charlie tensed at every whisper of a sound Don made, that's all his brother was capable of. He wished the driver would speed up and get there faster so Don could get to the hospital sooner, and yet he hated how fast he drove at each bump. He pressed a towel he'd managed to grab, against his brother's abdomen. The towel was already completely soaked through and a small piece that hung over the edge dripped Don's blood onto his clothes. He nearly gagged at the quartz of blood flowing from his brother. It was a wonder that Don was even alive. He removed the towel quickly and wrung it out beside him and replaced it as fast as possible. He held one hand on Don's forehead, scowling at the fact that it felt warmer every moment. His brother took shallow breaths in quick raspy gasps that forced themselves out before he could hold the breath. About ten minutes out his brother began to tremble; the breaths came quicker and shorter. He began to gurgle, little rivulets of blood fountain from the edges of his mouth. He was choking on his own blood. Charlie turned him onto his side. Blood drained from his mouth in unbelievable amounts. Don coughed and hacked, blood spraying everywhere. After a while Don quieted, blood cleared enough from his lungs for him to breath, somewhat.

Tears streamed silently, unchecked, down Charlie's face, he didn't care if they saw him cry, it didn't matter any more. How could his brother survive this? The simplest task of taking a single breath required more strength than his brother had, even with a hospital he couldn't possibly survive this. He was giving these criminals all they wanted in the hopes to save a brother who was as good as dead no matter what he did. He shook himself. He couldn't give up on Don, not yet; Don didn't give up on him. He didn't care anymore, if it would help give Don a chance to live, to beat the unbeatable odds, he would do whatever they asked. So he sat, watching his brother, blessing every moment that Don still lived.

After a time they pulled to a stop.

"Get out, bring the agent" Charlie obeyed, crawling out of the car and then grabbing his brother under the arms and pulling him out of the car. It scared him when all Don could manage was an almost inaudible cough accompanied by more rivulets of blood. He managed a few backward steps away from the car before his brother's dead weight pulled him to the ground.

"Just leave him there, they'll find him" Charlie looked down at his brother amazed to see Don looking back at him. His eyes were glazed, unfocused, and nearly vacant, yet Charlie could still see the immense fear and pain in his eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as if he were trying to form words. He turned his brother on his side hoping he wouldn't choke before he was found. He leaned forward and whispered in his brother's ear, tears escaping the corners of his eyes.

"Goodbye Don" Escort dragged Charlie to his feet joined by two other associates grabbing him at his elbows. He followed without a fight, that's what he had agreed to do in exchange for Don's life. They were almost at the new, identical car, when Charlie heard people yelling. He didn't hear the words, but he recognized the tone and voice. He looked up to find Megan, Colby, David, and an entire army behind him, running towards them full speed, guns raised. That was when he chose to fight.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Megan jumped out of the car before it came to a stop. There was a ring of cars and about twenty people most were in the cars waiting. For what? She charged toward the group daringly. There was nothing to hide behind so she didn't even bother for cover.

"F.B.I FREEZE!" That was when she saw Charlie being led away by three men. He had a black eye nearly swollen shut and was bent over slightly as unable to stand straight, his movements were slow. He looked up slowly, just realizing they weren't alone. He was crying. Suddenly he threw himself backwards against his captors knocking one of them off balance, the other only received a glancing blow and was able to maintain his grip on Charlie. Megan shot the man still holding onto Charlie, moving to a new target before he even hit the ground. The third man whirled behind Charlie, grabbing a fistful of hair and dragged him backwards towards the car, paying special attention to keeping him in front of him, the other hand holding a sawed off shotgun to the back of his head. The man knocked off balance scrambled behind a car and fired a shot before climbing inside. Megan dropped like a stone.

Colby ran past Megan towards the car. Charlie was thrown into the back seat followed by the man with the shotgun. Colby could see the man pull back his shotgun and slam it down onto Charlie, even though he couldn't see Charlie. He felt pure rage boil up inside him watching blow after blow hit their mark. He didn't even think of what to do. He raised his handgun and fired three shots. The rear window shattered beautifully only a few jagged pieces survived at the edges. The man dropped instantly. _Come on Charlie, climb out. Get out of the car, this is your chance, you just have to climb out the window._ He never did. Colby's arms dropped to his side, they were gone.

Colby turned to check on Megan, he knew she'd been shot but he didn't know how badly. David was already kneeling in front of her, her vest off, a plume of blood spreading across her shirt.

"They used armor piercing rounds" He held his over shirt against the wound to slow the bleeding. They had called for an army of ambulances to come that were about five minutes away. This hadn't gone well at all, four agents were dead and half a dozen injured with bullet wounds. Colby felt the frustration rise up again. He half turned and noticed a lone car identical to the criminal's, beside it laid a body in a heap. _Don._ Colby ran to him. The right side of his face looked to be crushed in and was near completely black and blue with swatches of red blood. Blood seeped from his right shoulder, and his entire torso was deep purples and sickly greens. There were slashes all down his torso. At one spot Colby could see two of Don's ribs because a large chunk of flesh had been sawed away completely, flaps of skin hung loosely all over his body. There were three gunshots, one to the right shoulder, one to the abdomen, and the third around the knee area on his left leg. What little skin was black, blue, or covered in blood was near transparent. With a trembling hand Colby checked for a pulse. The pulse was so faint he wasn't sure if he'd really felt it until he felt it again. It was weak and he could count to five before another came, each weaker than the one before it.

"Good gog Don, what's keeping you alive?" He could barely whisper. Abruptly the pulse was gone. Colby panicked. He rapidly began CPR and mouth to mouth.

"HELP, I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Swarms of paramedics appeared instantly, pushing him out of their way. While the paramedics worked with Don, Colby fled behind the car and vomited before returning. David stood, staring at Don speechless.

"How's Megan?"

"She's on her way to the hospital." David answered monotone. Suddenly Don was loaded into the ambulance. Colby followed, sitting at Don's head. The ride seemed to last forever as time dragged by slowly. Somewhere along the way Don regained consciousness. Colby couldn't hold back his amazement. The paramedics told him to keep Don awake. Don was already drifting back towards the unconscious void.

"Don, Don. I need you to stay awake. Don, I need you to stay with me"

**A/N: What'd you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait…life got hectic and I got a vicious bite from an old plot bunny that required a walker just to get to me but get me it did, you will see it in the near future. So here is another chapter…I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Don felt like he was floating and sinking at the same time. Everything felt so surreal. Where was he? What happened? He remembered someone speaking to him. Then they were gone and he drifted into darkness. He didn't care; it felt good to just float in darkness, no more pain. Then he rose out of the darkness again. Why? What brought him back? He tried to figure out what had woken him. He tried to open his eyes but they seemed glued such. Typical. Everything felt so blurred and numb. He could hear something. A buzzing, at first, then it changed, its pitch constantly changed. A voice? Suddenly everything sharpened; everything was clear, sort of.

"Good gog…keeping…alive?" What was that? Abruptly it all blurred and disappeared completely. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. He wasn't floating; he was falling, when everything was black and gone.

Cold, everything is so cold. _Am I shivering? I can't tell. _The darkness seemed to recede; he painfully and sluggishly opened his eyes. _Are they actually open yet?_ Everything was still dark, though now he could see patches of light smudges, bobbing and weaving in little circular movements. It sounded like someone was holding blow driers next to his ears through a megaphone. He wished they would stop that, it was giving him a headache. He felt his eyes begin to close, they were so heavy, he didn't think he could keep them open any longer. Abruptly everything sharpened again.

"Don…stay with me" _A person? Who's there? Who am I with?_ His eyes snapped open again. His vision was a little clearer and he could see a faint outline of a person hovering over him. He felt his eyes rolling around, the figure above him disappearing and more figures coming into view. That voice spoke to him again. He looked back at the figure, trying to figure out who it was, but he couldn't. It wouldn't come into focus. He devoted all of his attention of trying to see the figure clearly, but he felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep. Every time he started to drift away the voice would speak again, it was really starting to bug him. Why wouldn't they just let him sleep? He tried to form the words but his mouth didn't seem to work. He wanted to tell them to let him sleep and that he was cold. Everything was starting to hurt again, like before only even worse than before. He felt light headed. He again began to drift, but the darkness didn't come, yet.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Colby was amazed when he saw Don's eyes crack open. He wondered how it was even possible for some one some beaten and bloodied to still be able to regain consciousness. Don's eyes rolled around loosely, unfocused, never stay turned to any one thing more than a second. He could see Don drifting in and out of focus. At times he was only able to stare ahead and others he was looking around, trying to move. At one point he looked like he was trying to say something but the words never came. Colby talked to him, trying to keep his attention. Sometimes he was successful and others Don would be nearly unconscious again before snapping awake at his voice. Time really seemed to drag along. He thought they would never get to the hospital. He would ask the paramedics how much longer except they were furiously working on Don and he figured it would be best not to interrupt them. Colby looked down and Don again. He was trying to speak again, and he succeeded this time.

"C-cold"

"I know Don, you'll be warmer soon, just hang on"

"Tired, s-sleep"

"No Don, you need to stay a wake, just a little bit longer okay? Can you do that for me?" Don answered him but he didn't hear what he said through the oxygen mask. Don grimaced and made a minute effort at shifting, though it looked more like a pitiful squirm to Colby. Colby could see him beginning to drift towards unconsciousness again.

"C-C-Charlie" Colby didn't know how to answer, he didn't have to; Don flat-lined. The paramedics pressed the paddles against his chest. His body arced high above the gurney crashing back down, the sickening screeched of the flat-line never even faltering. They tried again and again. Each time his body arced and crashed without a heart beat. The paramedics started to put the paddles back and apologize, saying he was gone, but Colby growled at them.

"Keep trying" They hesitated but tried again. It took three more tries before a faint heart beat started up again. It was very faint, barely existent, but it was there, and for that Colby was grateful. After what seemed an eternity later they arrived at the hospital and Don was swarmed with more paramedics. Colby jumped out and barely saw the flurry of attendants around Don disappear into the building. The first thing he did was call Alan.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Alan sat nervously in the chair, his hands clasped between his knees. Larry had somehow managed to get him in the recliner and Amita on the couch after they fainted seeing the note. Now he didn't think the phone call would ever come. He didn't think any one would call and say they'd found his sons. But he tried to keep up hope. They all sat in silence, simply waiting. It was a strange silence, not comfortable, but not truly strained either, just silent. When the phone did finally ring, they all jumped at the sound. Alan found himself afraid to answer the phone, but answer it he did. His heart thudded in his throat, threatening to jump out. Everything was suddenly moving in fast-forward.

"They found Don, they're at the hospital now" They all loaded into the car. Larry drove because he didn't think Alan or Amita were under enough control to drive. When they arrived, Alan jumped out before the car was even stopped, followed closely by Amita. Larry quickly caught up. They found Colby in the waiting room. His hands and the front of his shirt was caked with blood. He felt his knees weaken but he didn't let that stop him, he walked right up to Colby and sat beside him. Colby had his hand interlaced and his chin resting on his hands, staring at the floor in front of him. He put a hand on Colby's shoulder. Colby jumped and looked at Alan. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that his son was so close to death. He was grateful that Alan didn't ask questions, he wasn't sure he could have answered. They waited in silence, yet again. Colby jumped at the sound of his name, some time later.

"Is anyone here for Megan Reeves?" Colby strode to the doctor in his biggest strides.

"I am, how is she?"

"She's doing well. She had a punctured lung and required transfusion. We're settling her into her room, she'll need to stay for a week at the most if there aren't any complications."

"Thank you, what room is she in?"

"234B, she'll be ready for visitors in about fifteen minutes, though she's pretty doped up right now"

"Thank you" the doctor walked away and Colby rejoined Alan. He would check on Megan when he got the chance, but for now, he needed to be here. He found himself constantly walking to the desk asking about Don's progress and he always came back with less information than he wanted. He paced the room, with too much nervous energy to sit. At one point the rancid thoughts traveling through his head on how bad Don really was sent him running to the men's room, vomiting. When he returned, Alan was at the desk, looking just as frustrated as he had been. They didn't think they would ever find out how Don was or worse, the doctor would come and tell them that he'd died. From what Colby had seen that was what would most likely happen, but it was the last thing he wanted to hear. He just couldn't accept that Don would die.

"Is there family here for Donald Eppes?" Alan nearly charged the doctor. They'd been sitting there for nearly five hours now and they could finally hear the new on Don.

"How is he? How is my son doing? Is he going to be okay?" Alan had meant to ask these questions slower and actually give the doctor a chance to answer, but it all came out in a rush and he couldn't stop himself. The doctor quietly ushered them back to the chairs making sure that Alan sat down before he began listing the details.

"I won't lie to you Mr. Eppes. Your son is in very bad shape. He was nearly bled out when he arrived at the hospital; we've given him continuous transfusions but he is still needing more blood. He had a gunshot to the shoulder which was luckily a minor injury in itself from what it could have been. His left shoulder is dislocated, the radius and ulna are both broken on each arm, all of his ribs are broken, two have shattered, he has a broken collar bone, his breast bone is cracked, he has a section of skin around his ribs completely missing and will need several skin grafts to repair that, he also has a broken cheek bone, broken jaw, both lungs collapsed but we were able to re-inflate both, he has a gunshot wound to the abdomen with mild muscle damage, we were forced to remove large amounts of his digestive tract so if he survives he'll probably have some serious weight issues, he has a crushed ankle, a broken shin bone, a gunshot wound to the knee that will most likely give him recurring pain if he survives, and he is suffering from a massive, widespread fever." Alan felt faint. That was far more than he'd ever expected to hear. Than there were the 'if' words that the doctor had so unfalteringly slipped in the conversation. The first time he heard one he'd already been feeling faint and thought that it was just his imagination, but then he heard it again and felt hopelessly confused.

"What do you mean if? Are you saying that I could lose my son that he might die?" Alan's voice was shaking. This was too much; he couldn't lose Don not like this. He suddenly had to see his son and he had to see him now. "Where is he, I need to see him and I need to see him NOW!" The doctor saw the determination on his face and didn't even argue, not that it would have done any good. Alan followed the doctor silently. His little outburst demand to see Don seemed to sap him of his energy. The doctor must have been concerned about him because he would glance back at him and not once did he look pleased, but Alan didn't care. He tried to brace himself for what he would see, but there truly is no way to prepare yourself for something like this. The doctor held the door open for Alan and waited outside while he saw his son. Alan was grateful for the chair in the room for when he saw Don, he couldn't stand. His son was near transparent, what little of him he could actually see. His son was almost completely in bandages, a cast on one arm, a splint on the other with tubes and wires coming from his hand. There were the beeps of a heart monitor and the artificial whoosh of the respirator breathing for Don. It all seemed so fake. His son wasn't truly alive, after all his son couldn't even breathe. He had to have a machine do it for him. He shook his head. He couldn't think that way. He had to have strength for them both. Don needed him now to be strong. He needed his father's strength to pull him through. _I wonder how Charlie's gonna…_He never made it past the thought. Charlie. He didn't know what actually happened. He rose to his feet still a little shaky. He left the room. Colby was leaning against the wall, alone, staring at the floor.

"Colby" He looked up. He still had that sad, haunted look in his eyes.

"Alan, David went back to the office. I said I'd stay here in case you needed something"

"What happened? I mean I'm glad to have Don back, but the note said you were going to get Charlie. What happened? Where's Charlie?" Colby found himself wanting to cry yet again. This was turning out to be one of the worst days in his life.

"While you were at the store with Larry, Megan got an anonymous phone call telling us that Don was being dropped off. They gave us the address and told us that if we were fast enough we would get Charlie too."

"And?"

"Well, we got there in time. We saw Charlie, but we couldn't get to them. There were just too many hostiles. He even tried to fight his way free. We were…we were so close…but…we just couldn't get close enough. Someone dragged him into a car and they got away. We found Don once the firefight was over." Alan nodded, but couldn't speak. He felt sorry for Colby. He had been so close to getting them both, but it was all snatched away. He went back to Don. If he couldn't help Charlie, he could at least be there for Don.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alan sat with Don each day. Each day he talked to him. Asked, begged him to pull through. He found himself being shoved quickly out of the room almost every day, the last thing he would hear from the room was that retched flat line. So far, the doctors would come out and say they'd successfully revived Don. By the third day he'd run out of words to say as well as the strength to say them. He sat, holding what little of his son's hand he could, watching over him protectively. He knew that rules were being broken for every minute he was there; the visiting hours had been over long ago. He also knew that no one expected Don to survive. He had to admit that deep in the darkest and coldest part of his heart, he thought the same. One day, the fourth day, he got fed up and asked the doctor what the odds were that Don would live. The doctor had said that his chances had greatly improved. Alan wouldn't let him skate around the answer to the question. The doctor gave in to his demands. It was 10, 10 chance that his son would live. He had inquired what it had been before the odds had 'greatly improved'; he found that when Don had been admitted four days ago, he'd been less than 1 chance of survival. The numbers crushed him and he stopped asking questions and never spoke again until a couple of days later.

One day, he didn't know which; he'd been told that Megan was going to be released that day. He went to go visit her. He needed to see someone he knew that was alive, that could breathe independently. When he came in Megan was already dressed and about to head out the door of her room. He smiled at her weakly. She asked about everything that had happened. Apparently everyone had been so busy trying to track down Charlie and the culprits that they forgot to tell her what had happened at the bust. After the explanation she joined him to sit with Don. She may have been released, but the director had made sure she couldn't come back to work until she was ready for field work. When she'd walked in, Alan had heard her whisper under her breath.

"Oh Don" That was all she'd said as she sat with him in silence. Throughout the time they were there nurses and doctors would come in, checking vitals, injecting his son with something, or putting up a full bag of blood for his transfusions. It seemed to him, no matter how much blood they put back into his son, Don was always just as deathly pale as before. It sickened him. Why couldn't his son improved visibly. He constantly had to trust that his son was getting better, or at least his chances of living were improving, slowly. Every now and then, an agent or two that he didn't know would come to see how Don was doing. According to Megan, all of the agents back at the office had heard of Don's condition and what had happened during his rescue, and had been enraged. All current cases that had been going on had been shifted to other agencies or locations. The entire office was working towards Charlie's rescue. They'd also insisted on putting together a collection pot to help out with the up coming medical bills that would need paying when Don recovered. No one was accepting that overwhelming chance that Don would die. Hearing this had rekindled Alan with hope, though it was still very small.

The first time she'd seen Don flat-line, Megan had barely been able to hold back the tears. Then when Alan had told her that Don had done that almost every day, sometimes several times in one day, she'd had to flee to the restroom so he wouldn't see her cry. She'd known all along how close to death Don had been, but hearing that awful screech of the machines when he flat-lined had brought reality crashing down around her. It hadn't really been a reality until now, just some distant possibility. She waited until she had control of her emotions and had erased any signs of crying before she returned. Relief overwhelmed her when she found Don still alive, if that is what you would call the way he existed right now. She sat down next to Alan again. At some point in time she offered him coffee and dinner, to be brought to him of course, but he refused. She didn't push him. She knew she would have to make him eat eventually, but not yet, now he needed to be with Don and not focusing on himself. By the time she got home that night it was midnight. She was starved and exhausted. She found leftovers in the fridge and took a shower before crawling into bed. She found herself lying in her bed, staring up at her popcorn ceiling, praying for Don to live through the night. They spent day after day stuck in this rut of a routine. She would wake to find Alan sitting next to Don, looking as if he hadn't slept. Don would flat line and she would run out of the room and cry, returning to find Don still alive and Alan sitting beside him, holding his hand, looking older with each day.

She was just beginning to think that the days were repeating and they hadn't actually progressed a single day in time, when events took a turn for the worst. She was just walking to Don's room. She found Alan standing outside the door, looking far older and wearier than she'd ever seen him before. She figured that if Alan was outside the room it meant Don had flat-lined and they wouldn't let him in yet. She came to join his wait when he simply collapsed. She called for paramedics. They rushed him away and she found herself in the waiting room. A doctor came out and told her that he'd collapsed from exhaustion and that he probably hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days. They were going to keep him admitted until he had eaten three square meals for a couple of days and was well hydrated again. She went to see him and found him already arguing with the nurse about being released. She waited until they were done before coming entering. When he saw her he got all started up again and demanded to be let out. She took every word of it without flinching, and she didn't let him gain an inch. He was blowing hot air at her and she knew it, but it was a good sign that he wasn't giving in under the pressure of the possibility of losing both sons. Once he had run out of energy, she told him she was going to check on Don and she would let him know if anything changed. He never had a chance to respond before she was out the door. She called Colby and gave him and update then went to see Don. Then she went to see Don. He had dozens of bags of ice packed around and on him; his head was ever so slightly tossing back and forth. His entire body trembled and was covered in sheens of sweat, his eyes jumping around under his eyelids. The nurse was injecting something into his iv. She said that his fever had spiked and was holding steady and 105, and that they were concerned about him developing Septicemia.

She sat with him holding his hand, willing him to overcome the unbeatable odds. Charlie had said so often that nothing was impossible, just highly improbable. She hoped desperately that that was true. Don shivered endlessly underneath her hand, his heart rate rapid and irregular. She supposed she should be grateful it was beating at all. When the nurses told her she had to leave while they cleaned the wounds and re-bandaged them she went to check on Alan, he was asleep. She called Colby to see what was happening at the office. They were trying to identify the man that she'd shot but weren't having any luck yet. When she ended the phone call and went back to Don, they'd finished their work and were giving him another cocktail of medications. They had him so doped up with medications to combat the fever alone she didn't think he'd be able to see straight later, but then it must be helping. She realized that at some point she could hear him faintly moan with each artificial exhale. She picked up a damp cloth and wiped away the sweat hoping it would also help with the fever, though it didn't seem to. He looked as if he were trying to cough but the machine prevented it and kept him breathing steady. The water was icy against her skin, crushed ice floating like icebergs in the bowl of water. He moaned a little louder and tried to turn away from the cloth every time it touched his skin. The bag of water connected to an iv in Don's arm was forming condensation on the outside. After a while he quieted back into a fevered silence. He seemed far too still even with the constant tremble. She stayed with him for a few more hours than went back to check on Alan. He was again arguing with the nurse about eating dinner. He wanted to see his son. Megan updated him on Don's condition which only seemed to strengthen his resolve to just get up and walk away.

She waited until Alan had calmed before giving him the convincing argument that if he'd just cooperate and eat, sleep, and drink like a good boy he would see his son sooner. That was all it took and he was suddenly a complete angel for the staff. She left feeling a little more peace of mind knowing that Alan would now be on the road to recovery. She only wished it would be that easy with Don. She arrived at the office hoping for a sign of progress, she didn't get it. They'd discovered that the guy she shot was a John Doe. No identification, no history good or bad, and oddly enough, no birth certificate. Whoever had taken Charlie, had found a way to not only work under the radar, but not even exist. Her existence didn't change all that much during the next couple of weeks. She would drop by the office and check on the progress of the investigation and find nothing changed, and then she would visit Alan and Don. Alan had stayed in the hospital for a week before the staff agreed to discharge him. Larry and Amita watched over Alan through the weeks making sure he ate and slept as needed. Don never ceased to amaze everyone at the office. He continued to improve very slowly. He had his ups and downs. At one point his fever spiked dangerously to 107 but only for fifteen minutes thanks to the extremely hard work of the staff. After the longest two months in their lives they took Don off the ventilator and gave him an oxygen mask. He regained consciousness two weeks later.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Alan sat with Don. His son was doing so much better than he'd been two months ago. The bruises were beginning to fade and now had a dull look about them instead of the fresh shiny sheen they'd had when they found him. He no longer had to use a machine to breathe but he still required an oxygen mask at some of the highest settings. Larry and Amita had stayed with him every day taking shifts so that they wouldn't miss too many classes. He knew that Megan had asked them to keep an eye on him and make sure he kept eating. She didn't want him to be hospitalized again. It was just that last time, he found out his son hadn't been given more than a ten percent chance of living and then he found out that even though the team had been so close to getting his youngest son back, they had failed. They had tried their best, Megan nearly died trying and other agent truly had given their life to get his son, but Charlie was gone, he'd lost Charlie. He hadn't been able to bring himself to eat or speak for days after, there was such a pain in his heart. Now he stood guard reverently over what was left of his family.

Alan's train of thought was interrupted when he heard Don moaned. He jumped up immediately hovering over the only son left to him. His head lolled slightly side to side and he could see his eyes jumping around slowly beneath his eyelids. He moaned again.

"Don, wake up son. Open your eyes for you old man now." Alan slipped his hand into his son's hand.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don felt the darkness begin to peel away. Everything was dark. _Why is it so dark? _He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. His head felt so heavy, everything felt heavy. _Am I dead?_ He couldn't feel his own body, he was numb. He had this odd sense that he'd been gone for a long time, that years had gone by without him. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He clawed at the darkness. He desperately wanted to wake up. He felt like he was floating towards the surface. He felt someone slip their hand into his. He tried to squeeze the hand, let them know he was there, but his fingers were so heavy. He could hear someone talking to him. _Are they calling me? Who are they?_ He voice came closer, it was louder now. He dragged his eyes open painfully. He saw a blur of white all over with faint gray outlines but he couldn't tell of what. His vision cleared a little but not enough. He tried to think. _Where am I? What happened? Why can't I move?_

Suddenly waves of memory came crashing upon him. He remembered Charlie. He remembered his brother disappearing and then he disappeared. After that all he remembered was the pain. So much pain, he couldn't bare it, it had been so painful. _Why was there so much pain?_ He couldn't remember why, just that he'd been in agony and he didn't remember anything after that. He felt the agony crash upon him just as hard as the memories had. Everything hurt, it was all agony. His body screamed at him from the pain. He panicked. He had to get away. They were standing over him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Alan felt overwhelming joy seeing Don's eyes open. His son's eyes lolled around his surroundings unfocused. He saw the confusion spread over his son's disoriented face. He moaned again. Alan stood over him, talking to him but he could tell his son didn't hear him. The terror that consumed his son next was instantaneous. He looked around frantically, squirming desperately on the bed trying to escape. Alan could hear him trying to say something but the words only came out as moans and grunts. His heart broke when he saw the tears fall swiftly from his eyes making streaks down to his ears. He was desperately trying to sit up but his arms would support his weight and he just couldn't get his muscles to coordinate with each other. Alan gently pressed a hand against his son's shoulder was scared at how easily he was able to subdue his son's struggles. He used one hand to keep his son lying down while he stroke Don's now long hair out of his eyes, rubbing his son's forehead. Talking to him, telling him that he was safe, to calm down, that he was here for him, and would again tell him that he was safe.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Don felt the hand restraining him, pushing him down. He had to escape, he had to go home. He couldn't take anymore pain. They were just waiting to begin causing the pain again. The enjoyed it, they laughed at his weak struggles he was sure. He felt his body quitting on him. He couldn't keep fighting. He was so tired. He couldn't lift himself off the ground any longer; his body just wouldn't do it for him. The pain grew and started to overwhelm him. He felt terrified but he couldn't run. Then he felt a hand on his forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes. _When did I have long hair?_ Nothing made sense. The gesture was familiar. Who used to do that? He tried to think. He focused on the figure standing over him. There was only one person. The person was talking to him. He felt like a fog was being lifted. He could see. The figure looked familiar. But it didn't make sense. Where was he?

"Dad?" he voice was so small, he could barely whisper.

"I'm here, everything's okay, you're safe now."

"Tired"

"I know son, but I need you to stay awake, just for a little bit longer okay. Can you do that for me?" Don's nod was barely perceptible.

"Hurts" Alan wiped away the fresh tears sliding silently down his son's face. He could see the extreme pain his son was in just by looking at him.

"I know, the doctor is on the way, he'll make everything better." Don began to breathe a little faster, grimacing in pain, the tears coming faster. It killed Alan to see his son in so much pain.

"Charlie"

"He's not here Don" Don said something but Alan couldn't tell what it was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the doctor step in the room but didn't say anything. Don tried again and this time Alan was able to hear what was said.

"Said goodbye, Charlie said goodbye" This time it was Alan's turn to cry. Charlie had said goodbye. The doctor stepped forward silently. Alan looked at him morosely. The doctor knew he'd seen something very private and waited respectfully until Alan spoke to him.

"He said he was in pain." The doctor nodded.

"I'll make sure he isn't in any pain." The doctor pulled out a syringe and injected something into Don's iv. Alan saw Don immediately relax in his sleep. He couldn't express he eternal gratitude to the doctor.

"Thank you" The doctor gave him a comforting smile. Through the months he'd learned snatches of what had happened to his patient and his brother. He'd taken special cares and pains to make sure Don lived.

"He'll be asleep for several hours at least. You should go home and get some rest. I'll make sure he doesn't wake up alone" Alan nodded wearily and went out to his car. He'd been sitting there for quite a while when he answered the phone. He barely had the strength to answer it. He had never expected Don to tell him that Charlie had said goodbye. Charlie had known he wasn't coming home. That was the hardest thing of all, he knew he wouldn't come home.

"Hello"

"Hey Alan, its Megan…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don woke up."

"That's good. Is he okay?"

"He's in a lot of pain. He said.." Alan couldn't do it, he couldn't say it.

"Alan?"

"Don told me that Charlie said goodbye" There he'd said it, so why didn't he feel any better?

"Oh Alan, we will find him. Every one isn't giving up…we will find him" Alan fought back the tears. He couldn't do this. This was too much for him to handle. Megan gave him a moment before speaking again. She may not have been able to see him, but she could tell by the silence that he was fighting back the tears. "Alan, is he awake right now?"

"No, they sedated him so he could rest"

"I know this is hard for you, but could you come to the office, it shouldn't take that long"

"Yes, of course, I'll be there soon." Alan hung up the phone. He didn't even question why he would be needed at the office. When he arrived everyone was standing in a row, Megan at the head, holding an envelope in her hand. When he came in she stepped forward.

"Alan, we know these past few months have been tough, and that there are still rough days ahead, but everyone here at the office felt there was something more we could do to help. It's not really enough for what has been going on, but we thought it would help." She handed him the envelope delicately. He opened it. Inside was a check for a large sum of money. "We asked the doctor and he said it would be enough to cover Don's medical expenses." Alan let the tears fall. He couldn't fight them. It had been so hard lately, and it wasn't going to get any better. It touched him that Don had so many people that cared for him. "We also wanted you to know that we haven't given up and we're not going to give up until we bring Charlie home." Alan couldn't take it any longer, he sank into a chair.

"Thank you all…this is more than enough" Alan had stayed at the office for a while longer. People gave him comforting words of encouragement and he thanked them all far more genuinely than he'd ever believed possible in these hard times. After a while, he gathered the strength to drive himself back to the hospital. He'd been given a glimmer of hope again, but still he had this ominous feeling. Don's words still echoed in his mind. _He Said Goodbye_

**A/N: Okay everyone…that was the last chapter! Please watch for my sequel. Note, I haven't forgotten about Charlie! But for now…What did you think of this?**


End file.
